Mi masajista personal
by bonavenir
Summary: Winry tiene un enorme dolor de espalda por trabajar tanto en un nuevo automail. Sin duda le hacía falta un buen masaje para aliviar el dolor y cuando terminase seguramente iría por uno, con su masajeador personal, con su novio, Edward Elric.


_Full Metal Alchemist y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Hiromu Arakawa._ NOT TO ME

* * *

CAPITULO ÚNICO  
_Mi masajista personal_

Un crujido… un enorme crujido retumbo por la habitación de Winry Rockbell luego de parar a estirarse un momento, con el fin de sanar ese horrible dolor de espalda que odiaba sentir cuando llevaba días trabajando sin parar en alguna pieza nueva de automail. Suspiro. Le hacía falta un buen masaje para aliviar el dolor y cuando terminase seguramente iría por uno, con su único masajista personal; con su novio Edward Elric.  
Anhelando aquello, comenzó a trabajar con mucho más entusiasmo para terminar antes, tratando de ignorar esa horrible tortura que sufría por toda su columna, pero, pese a sus intentos no logro seguir, necesitaba un pequeño descanso y necesitaba un pequeño masaje, así que se dispuso a parar un momento e ir con su novio a pasar con él un momento grato. Bebió un sorbo de su café y se levantó de su mesa de trabajo. Bajo las escaleras con emoción y una alegría inmensa la invadió, imaginando el deleite y en especial, el descanso que tendría en unos segundos su cuerpo. Camino hacia la sala a sabiendas que Ed acostumbraba a echarse en uno de los sillones a leer libros o a leer sus propias notas. Pero… oh… maldita decepción, el no estaba allí, en cambio solo estaba su abuela tomando una pequeña siesta en uno de los sofás.

Preocupada de que no estuviese allí y necesitada de él, se mordió el labio inferior. Tal vez había ido a llevarle flores a su madre o a visitar la ciudad. — Tal vez… - susurro. —… En el cuarto – musito.

— Es mejor que no vayas a molestarlo. – Le dijo la abuela Pinako, abriendo uno de sus ojos, era increíble lo perceptible que era a los sonidos.

—Pero… Abuela…

Pinako la interrumpió— Ed está dormido. No ha salido de la cama desde ayer que llego de su viaje. Es mejor que lo dejes descansar, ya sabes que luego se pone de mal humor si lo despiertas. – dijo mientras volvía a cerrar su ojo.

Winry frunció el ceño enormemente. ¿Por qué tenía que seguir durmiendo? ¿No podía solo despertarse ya y darle un masaje? Suspiro tranquilizándose, no tenia porque molestarse, después de todo, Ed acaba de regresar de un trabajo que tuvo en Dublith como científico y estaba muy cansado. Ella debía respetar eso como tantas veces él le respeto que durmiese todo el día a pesar de que él quisiera estar con ella.

— Mi vida no es fácil… - Se quejo sin remedio, un poco frustrada por la vida ajetreada que tenia. — Regresare a trabajar, si viene el pequeño Timy dile que su automail ya casi esta. – Pinako asintió y la mecánica camino de regreso a continuar con su preciado trabajo.

Winry siguió trabajando sin parar por dos días más, apenas si había visto a Edward un par de veces cuando salía a comer o cuando iba al baño y aunque él quisiera irla a visitar a su cuarto no podía, ella se lo tenía prohibido, solo la interrumpiría y quería seguir trabajando, porque si paraba por un momento su cuerpo se desacostumbraría a sentir ese maldito dolor de espalda y al tratar de regresar a terminar el automail seria el doble de peor.

Pero al tercer día, al fin Winry termino. Termino una pierna de automail para un pequeño de tres años que recién había sufrido un accidente, perdiendo una de sus piernas. Le había costado tanto por el tamaño de la prótesis pero aún así se sentía orgullosa y cuando el niño acudió a que se la colocara se dio cuenta más que nunca que todo sus dolores valían la pena si podía admirar el rostro de las personas al volver a caminar. Si podía darle una sonrisa a un niño como Timy.

Después de platicar, de dar indicaciones, de despedir a Timy y a su madre y, luego de escuchar un _"adiós Windy"_ del pequeño, se dirigió hacia la sala dispuesta a descansar un rato antes de ir a ducharse para luego dormir, no sin antes sentirse satisfecha con su trabajo.

Al caminar hacia la sala en uno de los sillones, diviso al ex alquimista leyendo un libro, el aire entraba por la ventana y movía de vez en cuando los mechones de su novio, regalándole una imagen muy hermosa, como si de un premio por su trabajo se tratase.  
Emocionada, camino más de prisa hacia él, dejándose caer de lado al llegar al sillón en las piernas del muchacho, sorprendiéndolo. Ya estando allí, respiro profundamente el aroma inigualable de Ed, embriagándose con él para después tomar una de sus manos, colocándola sobre su cabeza.

— Aquí. – Le indico Winry.

Edward sonrió de medio lado, cerrando su libro y colocándolo en una mesita que estaba pegada al sofá. Con su mano, comenzó a acariciar y recorrer la cabeza entera de Winry, provocando que ella cerrase los ojos y esbozara una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción.  
Edward camino por el cabello de la mecánica, peinando con las manos la cola de caballo que ella llevaba echa y lentamente comenzó a deshacerla, tratando de no ser violento ni de jalarla, dejándola extasiada con lo lento y suave que lo hacía. Al dejarla despeinada, enredo sus dedos en la hermosa cabellera dorada que su novia poseía, peinándola, mientras que con la otra realizaba masajes y caricias desde su cuello hasta su espalda baja, haciendo que ella suspirase por sus bellas y suaves caricias.

—Estoy tan cansada… – susurro la joven Rockbell.

Ed inclino su cabeza hacia la mejilla de la chica y la beso. — Yo tengo como remediar eso... – le susurro en el oído y continuo acariciándola.

Winry en respuesta, se giro y tomo por detrás la cabeza de Ed, atrayéndola hacia sus labios, uniendo sus bocas en un beso apasionante. En consecuencia el chico comenzó a bajar lentamente hacia el top que Winry traía puesto, bajando un poco el cierre de este, dejando entre ver el par de melones que la joven se cargaba.

Si Winry era fuerte y no caía dormida entre las caricias de su novio, probablemente recibiría más que un simple masaje.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Notas de autora: **Bueno… supongamos que es un final con puntos suspensivos, lo último se los dejo a su imaginación cochambrosa o buena que tengan.  
Me siento, satisfecha como Winry cuando Ed la acaricia de esa forma (inserta cara de perversión total)  
Necesitaba escribir algo de ellos, tenía días escribiendo material que me parecía bueno y al leerlo no me gustaba y terminaba borrándolo. Que triste. Estaba tan obsesionada que no podía dormir pero salió esto y me siento relajada, estoy segura que ahora puedo descansar en paz.  
Ojala les guste y me digan su opinión, no sólo me voten de a loca. Askorasknas :B

Gracias por leer.  
Bisus


End file.
